Why You Love Me?
by Park Min Chan
Summary: Sungmin yang cemburu kepada Kyuhyun akhirnya luluh dan tiba-tiba bertanya "Mengapa kau mencintaiku?"  Summary macam apa ini? #plak


**Title : Why You Love Me?****  
><strong>Author : Park Jae Jin &amp; Park Min Chan<strong>  
><strong>Type : ONESHOT<strong>  
><strong>Fandom : Super Junior<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : KyuMin<strong>  
><strong>Genre : RomanceComedy**  
><strong>Rating : T<strong>**

**Summary:****  
><strong>Sungmin yang cemburu kepada Kyuhyun akhirnya luluh dan tiba-tiba bertanya "Mengapa kau mencintaiku?" (Summary macam apa ini? #plak)<strong>**

**Disclaimer:** **  
><strong>Semua cast yang ada di sini milik Tuhan, Orangtua masing-masing, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, tapi KYUMIN? Milik author Park Min Chan! #plak<strong>**

**WARNING!****  
><strong>BOYSxBOYS, Genderswitch, OOC, all cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun), HUMOR GAGAL!<strong>  
><strong>Yang gk suka, DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, RCL wajib ^^<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>(Author POV)<strong>

"Aiissss~~ Kyuhyun babo! Mengapa dia bermesraan dengan yeoja lain? Apalagi yeoja itu tidak secantik dan semanis diriku!" Gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.  
>Ya, Lee Sungmin. Namja manis, imut, dan cantik ini sedang cemburu dengan seorang namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun berpasangan dengan yeoja Cina di WGM siapa itu namanya? Xiao-Xiao? Yu Xiao? *apaan deh author asal*<p>

"Kyu? Kau baru pulang?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat Kyuhyun masuk dorm SJ.  
>"Ne Kyu, kau baru pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Shindong.<br>"Ne, kau baru pulang?" timpal Leeteuk dan Heechul kembali.  
>"Loh? Kau baru pulang Kyu?" tanya YeWook berbarengan.<br>Plak! Pletak! Brak! Bruk! Jedar! Jebyer! Cendrang! Terdengar bunyi suara aneh *author asal tulis -_-*  
>Ya! Kyuhyun sekarang sedang melemparkan barang-barang kepada semua member Super Junior yang bertanya padanya tadi.<br>"Aww~! Appo~~" kata Heechul dengan aegyonya *WHAT? Heechul aegyo? *  
>"YA! Magnae Kyu! Kenapa kau melempar barang-barang ini ke kami? Kami kan hanya khawatir padamu!" seru EunHae.<br>"Ne~! Kenapa kau melempar meja, kursi, lampu, TV, radio, DVD, sofa, atap, genteng *author lebay deh ah!* kepada kami semua? Kata YeWook dengan muka innocent dan polosnya.  
>"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH~! Apa kalian tidak sadar telah menanyakan hal dan pertanyaan yang SAMA SEMUA?" teriak Kyuhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan hyung-nya.<br>"Aiisss~ Kenapa lagi evil itu marah-marah? Kita kan hanya bertanya.." timpal Shindong sembari memakan tahu tek (?) langganan di depan dorm mereka.  
>"Nde~ Huh! Ono opo arek iku? Ojo nesu-nesu toh~" kata Leeteuk.<br>"HAH? Bahasa apa itu hyung?" tanya mereka ber-6.  
>"Bahasa Jawa saengi~" kata Leeteuk santai dan berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur.<br>*Heechul, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae cengo* *YeWook berpelukan*

**(AUTHOR POV END)**

**(SUNGMIN POV)**

"Aiiisss jinjja~! Kenapa mereka semua sangat berisik?" seruku.  
>Ketika aku ingin membuka pintu kamar, tanpa ku duga, tanpa ku sadari, dan tanpa sepengetahuanku, Kyuhyun juga sedang membuka pintu.<br>"Hyung? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyu padaku.  
>"Aku mau ke kamar mandi!" jawabku dengan ketus.<br>"Tunggu Hyung! Tapi kenapa kau ketus padaku? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Kyu.  
>Aiiss~ Dasar Kyuhyun babo! Jelas-jelas aku marah karena dia!<br>"Hmm, ani~ Gwenchana-yo!" kataku berbohong.  
>"Hyung? Aku tahu kau marah denganku ne? Jelaskan padaku dulu hyung, waeyo?" Kyu semakin mengintrogasiku.<br>"Siapa yang marah? Kata siapa aku marah? Kau tahu darimana kalau aku marah padamu?"  
>"Aku tau Hyung marah padaku! Terlihat dari wajah dan terdengar dari cara ucapanmu padaku!" jelas Kyuhyun.<br>"Aku tidak marah Kyu!" jelasku sambil membuka pintu. Tetapi…

**(SUNGMIN POV END)**

**(KYUHYUN POV)**

"Aku tidak marah Kyu!" kata Sungmin hyung sambil membuka pintu.  
>Aku tau dia marah padaku tapi kenapa? Apa karena masalahku dengan yeoja Cina itu? Astaga! Demi telur emas (?) Sungmin hyung lebih manis, cantik, dan menggoda (?). Aku harus menjelaskannya pada Sungmin hyung sebelum dunia ini runtuh!<br>Sungmin hyung ingin keluar tapi tiba-tiba saja aku menahan pintu itu dan menarik tangannya.  
>"Mau apa kau Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin hyung bingung.<br>"Ikut aku hyung, sebentar.."

**(KYUHYUN POV END)**

**(SUNGMIN POV END)**

"Ikut aku hyung, sebentar.." katanya padaku.  
>Dia menyuruhku memakai kain penutup mata. Aku hanya mengikuti kemauannya saja sebelum dia melihatku dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Aku digandeng Kyuhyun dan diajak menuju mobilnya sepertinya.<br>"Kyu, kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengendarai mobil.  
>"Sudahlah hyung~ Kau diam saja, nanti juga kau tahu sendiri.." Jawab Kyuhyun.<br>Aku kembali diam sampai akhirnya dia menghentikan mobilnya.  
>"Kita sampai hyung~" kata Kyuhyun.<br>"Aku tahu Kyu, tapi bisa kah kau buka penutup mata ini? Ini sangat menggangguku" rengekku dan mempoutkan bibirku kesal.  
>"Sebentar dulu hyung, masih sedikit lagi!" kata Kyuhyun menyebalkan.<br>Setelah aku dituntun berjalan mengikuti arahnya.  
>"Hyung, kali ini sudah benar-benar sampai~ Bersiap, aku akan membuka penutup matamu~~" kata Kyuhyun semangat. Kyuhyun pun membuka penutup mata yang bertengger (?) di mataku ini.<br>"Taraaaaaa~~! Surprise hyung!" teriaknya yang mengagetkanku.

**(SUNGMIN POV END)**

**(AUTHOR POV)**

"Kyu…" kata Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.  
>Terlihat di depan pandangan Sungmin, terdapat 2 kursi dan 1 meja yang penuh makanan dan minuman. Meja dan kursi itu terletak di tengah-tengah bentuk hati yang terbuat dari lilin yang ditaburi bunga mawar. Di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat itu, juga terdapat lilin yang berwarna pink walaupun apinya tetap berwarna merah-orange. Sangat indah.<p>

"Kyu… Aku benar-benar terharu. Gomawo Kyu, jeongmal gomawo-yo Kyu.." kata Sungmin tersenyum dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca dan seketika itu ia menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.  
>"Ne hyung, mianhae-yo. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis. Aku dan yeoja itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan saja. Percayalah padaku hyung. Maka dari itu aku pulang telat hanya untuk menyiapkan ini semua untukmu sepulang syuting tadi karena aku tahu kau pasti akan marah besar padaku. Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau hyung ketus padaku tadi karena hal itu, hanya saja aku ingin hyung berkata jujur padaku. Hyung, aku sudah terlanjur mencintai dan menyayangimu. Aku tidak peduli kau namja dan aku juga namja, aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu dari dasar hatiku hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar sembari tangan kirinya mengelus kepala Sungmin dan tangan kanannya memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat.<br>"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu Kyunnie~ Aku hanya cemburu melihatmu dengan yeoja itu. Aku sangat kesal dan aku tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena rasa cintaku yang besar ini untukmu Kyu, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Jeongmal mianhae~"  
>"Sudahlah hyung, aku tidak akan marah padamu. Lagipula aku suka dengan caramu cemburu itu. Hahaha~ Saranghae.." Kyuhyun mencium kening dan membenamkan kepalanya ke namja manis di pelukannya itu.<br>"Nado Kyu, nado saranghae" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk lebih erat lagi namja di hadapannya.  
>"Hmm Kyu. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.." kata Sungmin.(AUTHOR POV)<p>

"Ah~ Aku lupa. Kyu? Sejak kapan kau mulai mencintaiku? Dan apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran pada Kyuhyun.  
>Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dalam sembari mengeluskan jari-jarinya ke pipi namja aegyo itu.<br>"Benarkah kau ingin tau hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.  
>Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.<br>"Kalau begitu, poppo aku duluuuuu~" pinta Kyuhyun dengan manjanya.

**BLETAK!**

Sungmin mendaratkan tangan kekar(?)nya ke arah kepala Kyuhyun.  
>"Appo~~" Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya.<br>"Apa kau bilang? Coba bilang sekali lagi?" Tanyaku dan siap dengan bambu (?) yang tidak tahu datang darimana.  
>"Ani hyung~ Kau ini, aku kan namjachingumu. Kenapa minta cium saja kau tak mau?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya menandakan kalau dia kesal.<br>"Aiisss jinjja~! Kyu! Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu, tapi aku belum bisa melakukan itu!" jelas Sungmin.  
>"Ne ne~ Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahumu sejak kapan dan mengapa aku mencintaimu.." kata Kyuhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.<br>"Ah! Kyu! Hanya memberitahu saja apa susahnya sih?" kali ini Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun.  
>"Nde akan aku beri tahu. Sini hyung.." ajak Kyuhyun dengan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin tanda ia sedang memanggil kekasih tercintanya itu. Tiba-tiba..<p>

**CHU~~**

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas ketika Sungmin sudah sampai ke tempat Kyuhyun berada. Semburat merah di pipi Sungmin pun terlihat yang menandakan bahwa saat ini ia sangat malu.  
>"ITU RAHASIA HYUNG~!" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum evil dan berlari meninggalkan Sungmin 'lagi'.<br>"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Sungmin yang akhirnya sadar karena Kyuhyun menciumnya kini mengejar Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari untuk memberikan hukuman kepada dongsaeng tersayangnya sekaligus namjachingunya itu.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaa~~ Finally, this is the ENDING! :D Ottokhae? Jelek? Bagus? Atau gimana? <strong>  
><strong>Harap dimengerti, kenapa saya bilang ini authornya 2 orang? Karna yang buat genre comedy itu author Park Jae Jin selaku sahabat saya sendiri dan genre romance itu saya Park Min Chan yang buat. Jadi mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan.<strong>  
><strong>Kepanjangan atau tidak? Aku harap kalian gk bosan sama ceritanya T.T<strong>  
><strong>Kami menerima kritik dan saran kalian. So, please REVIEW ^^<strong>


End file.
